New girl
by sdfrusher181
Summary: New girl comes to town and Kendall has his eyes locked on her.


Authour's Notes: New town, New school, New everything, but maybe something can change the feeling of being lonely and sad, maybe someone special, a really goof ball Enjoy:D

* * *

"Get up YN, it time for you to get ready for your first day at your new school"I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed. I headed towards the bathroom door for a quick shower. I grabbed my school bag and lunch money off the kitchen counter and raced with my younger brother, Tommy out the front door and into the awaiting bus. He pushed passed me to sit with his friends; I walked to the back to sit. I signed as I looked out the window.

I recently just moved in with my mother and my little brother Tommy a week aago from living with my dad, he travels alot and so I'm left alone a lot and my mother doesnt like the thought of that so she Threated, I mean asked, my dad that he should make me live with her and my little brother until his work schedul is a bit more 'stable', until then I stuck here alone.

As the bus came to a halt at my new prison of a high school, the school bell rung as everybody rushed to get inside. I walked into the office, the receptionist gave me my schedule and pointed me to my first class I was a bit confused with where she had pointed me to because the school was so big, I bumped into someone and fell on the ground, I looked up at the stranger,

"I'm s-sorry, I was just looking for my class" I stuttered my words, he was hot, he's green eyes pierced at me as he smiled widely with his pearly whites, I was shund by his beauty, I mean he's undescrible features, simply put he was hot,

"It's ok, I wasn't looking" he smiled at me again, I was about to melt into butter, I smiled and nodded as I was about to walk away from him,

"You're lost, huh?" I nodded, "Here, let me see your schedule, maybe I can help" I smiled as I nodded like an idiot not saying a word, I showed him the paper as he smiled,

"Well, it looks like it's you're lucky day, beautiful, your in my class" he said as he grabbed my hand nervously as he lend me into our class, I felt my heart beating faster and faster by the minute as he held it, he let go of my hand as we reached the class door,

"Here we are" he smiled widely as he went back to his seat and left you infront of the teacher, you gave her you paper,

"Class, meet your new classmate, YN YLN" she smiled as she pointed me to my seat which was behind him, he gave me a warm friendly smile as I sat down. He turned around to me, I could feel the nervousness coming over my body like a wave.

* * *

Kendall POV

Hi, I'm Kendall, Kendall Schmidt, I have been at Smith Grove High School for three years now and next year will be my last, thank god for that, I will be finally out of this hell hole, with these demons, So anyway today didnt ready feel any different from any other, that I have had over the couple of weeks, I wasnt concentrating on anything, I just felt down today, I bumped into someone or thing, I looked at her, her beauty was literally breathe taking, it was hard to not look at her, as she adjusted her glasses on her perfect face, as I helped her up, I could tell that she was nervous and so was I but could she notice that too, maybe not.

"Hey, beautiful, I'm Kendall, Welcome to our prison, I hope you enjoy your life sentence" I gave her a weak smile,

"You're funny, I like that" she said, while we laughed, she looked so beautiful and her voice was heavenly especially with her accent, I just wanted her to talk more just so I could hear it, "It's nice to meet you Kendall, I'm YN" she smiled, wow her smile was something to be explored, it literally enhanced her beauty, more and more everytime she did it, it send my body in a frenzy,

"Was I falling for the new girl... and if so I need her in my life permanently but doesnt she feel the same way about me" I shake my head as I questioned my thoughts. As I looked at her before turning around in my seat.

* * *

Check out my other stories xoxo Stephanie :D


End file.
